tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Command Meeting
Log Title: Command Meeting Characters: Baroness, Cobra Commander, Major Bludd Location: Secret Base, Broca Beach, New Jersey, USA Date: 7-26-2010 TP: Return of Cobra Commander Summary: Cobra Commander calls in some of his Staff for a Meeting. LOG BEGINS (Radio) Cobra Commander sends Baroness a radio transmission, 'Baroness. I would like to speak with you when you can make it to my current location.' (Radio) Baroness transmits, "Of course, Commander. Where are you currently? Still at Broca Beach?" to Cobra Commander. (Radio) Cobra Commander sends Baroness a radio transmission, 'Yes.' (Radio) Baroness transmits, "I will be there soon." to Cobra Commander. Baroness says, "Major, I have to run to Broca Beach. Keep things on the Island under Control." Major Bludd says, "Acknowledged." Storm Shadow says, "For a new pair of shoes?" Baroness says, "Negative Storm Shadow." Over Kill says, "I hear it's beautiful this time of the year. Let's hope it's informative too. Good luck, daughter of the Coil." Baroness says, "This Coil stuff is starting to be.... Never mind. Bludd, have some techs check on this Coil in Ra's Memory Databanks." Major Bludd says, "Yes, Baroness." Over Kill says, "I could use a different word if it will keep ...never mind. Going to technical." The Baroness flies to Broca in a Night Raven, lands it at the Airfield, and hides it in a secret hangar. She than heads underground, to the secret base. Cobra Commander is in his office, poring over maps of North and South America Baroness steps into the Commander's office, out of the Crimson Leather outfit she had been wearing, when she was leading the Cobra forces. She is in her Blue suit she wears when she is on base, and not on a mission. She comes to a stop just inside the door, and clears her throat softly, "You wanted to see me, Commander?" She bows at the waist, than straightens, raising a closed fist to her chest, and raises it across her chest with a thump, in a salute. Cobra Commander glances up, nodding in acknowledgement of her salute. Baroness remains silent, and in place, until the Commander tells her what he wants. Cobra Commander says, "Come in. Have a seat." A slight nod and Anastasia steps to one of the chairs and sits down. She crosses her legs, and glances at the maps. She arches an eyebrow, but than a slight shrug dismisses them, "How can I help you, Commander?" Cobra Commander glances back up at his Intelligence officer. "Well, first, I'd like a report on our current progress." Cobra Commander leans back in his chair, steepling his fingers as he fixes his icy stare on the Baroness. Baroness leans back, and nods, "Certainly. We have begun a series of raids designed to weaken the American's military positions at both Fort Hood, which is the current location of the G.I. Joe Pit, and Guantonimo Bay, which does have many of our operatives held there. Just a few nights ago, Major Bludd led a raid which destroyed the infrastructure of Pensacola Naval Air Station. We have had Air Strikes planned for most of the Air Bases on the Gulf Coast for the next week or so, along with naval raids on Naval Ships in the vicinity." She pauses, "I am still considering the idea of launching a raid on the Panama Canal, to see if that wouldn't draw the U.S.S. FLAGG out of the Gulf of Mexico." Cobra Commander nods. "Yes. Excellent." Baroness frowns a bit, "It seems someone, the same someone who led the last Over Kill unit to rebel, has returned to Cobra another Over Kill unit, this one, however, is a Cyborg, temporarily designated Ra." GAME: Cobra Commander PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Cobra Commander says, "Do you have a name or alias for this individual?" Baroness nods, "The only one I have ever heard was BatQueen. Let me check with Major Bludd...." Baroness says, "Major?" Major Bludd says, "Yes, Baroness." Baroness says, "Do you know any other Alias' for BatQueen?" Destro says, "I have that situation under control, as reported." Major Bludd says, "We're fairly certain, I believe, that she's known as Queen of Spades on the dalnet GiantRobots chat channel." Major Bludd says, "I'm about to head up to Technical. I'll double-check." Baroness says, "Destro, I just wanted her Alias'... Someone wanted to know them." Cobra Commander's eyes widen slightly behind his hood. Major Bludd says, "Also, I think the woman who called herself 'Rose' is connected." Baroness nods, "So, Queen of Spades is a possible Alias, as is Rose." She shrugs, "And Destro, supposedly, is handling the situation, but considering I haven't spoken to Destro in months, and my sources inside M.A.R.S. have dried up..." She frowns... looking thoughtful. Destro says, "I want all of the aliases gathered. It may be time to move in on that target. I've lost.. I've broken contact with her agent." Cobra Commander hms. "You may wish to refresh your contacts in MARS." Baroness nods, "I may need to cultivate new ones, Commander." She frowns, "Destro is so... temperamental lately. I am not sure he can be fully trusted, at the moment." She shrugs, "But, over all, I have kept most of Cobra's plans away from requiring anything from M.A.R.S. during your absence." Major Bludd says, "Yes, 'Rose' is confirmed as an identity of the hacker who broke into the BATnet last year." Destro says, "This doesn't make sense. Trying to get information from me? I understand. What does she want with the BATs." Cobra Commander nods. "Loyalties are certainly not what they used to be." He walks over to a locked file cabinet. Taking the glove off his right hand, Cobra Commander uses a thumb scanner to unlock one of the drawers. Baroness tilts her head a bit, and frowns slightly. She tries to think if she has been disloyal, but doesn't honestly think she has. She just watches the Commander silently. Cobra Commander takes out a thick file folder. "I believe I was contacted by this.. 'Rose...'" Major Bludd says, "Baroness, I have the information you requested about Over Kill and the 'Coil' references, when you wish to discuss it." Cobra Commander rasps, "She seems to have it out for you for some reason." He drops the thick folder on his desk, in front of the Baroness. Baroness frowns, "Me?" She sighs, "I wonder why she doesn't like me? Did I kill someone she loved? That seems to be the standard reason...." She pauses, at something in her ear, and shrugs, murmuring a reply. Baroness says, "Might have to wait on it, Sebastian... Unless the Commander wants to hear about the Coil." Major Bludd says, "It's rather brief at that. I don't know much about the Neo-Viper project." Baroness shakes her head, and reaches for the file, looking to the Commander for permission. Cobra Commander gestures for Baroness to indulge. "Apparently she felt you made a poor leader in my absence. She made elaborate plans to secure Mexico as some sort of gift for my return." Baroness frowns, as she opens the file, and begins to look it over. "I see. And she is someone who cares about Cobra? Someone that has been a member of Cobra?" Cobra Commander says, "That's what I want you to ascertain." Baroness nods, looking over the file. "I will do my best." She pauses, "You mentioned something about her leaving Mexico as a present for you... Do you think we can trust her enough to take advantage of the situation?" Cobra Commander says, "Something else for you to analyze. If she's weakened the infrastructure enough for us to take advantage...." Head Cobra Commander says, "Major. If you would care to join us..." Major Bludd says, "Yes, Commander." Cobra Commander rasps, "I've invited Bludd to join us and confer his military expertise." He is in his office, surrounded by maps of the Americas. Baroness nods, "I will look into it." She closes the file, sets it on the desk, and leans back in the chair. She folds her arms across her chest, and than, starts to say something, but the Commander makes a radio call before she speaks, so she remains quiet, waiting on the Commander, when he does speak, she nods, "Often, I have availed myself of his expertise. I often use him to help plan the raids on the Americans." Major Bludd knocks on the Commander's Office door. Cobra Commander says, "Excellent. You are to continue your current plans, with my approval. However, if this 'Queen of Spades' has created an opportunity for us, I will of course wish to pursue it as well." Cobra Commander says, "Enter!" Baroness nods, "We certainly should have enough forces, with the B.A.T.'s back under our control to do both..." Bludd opens the door and steps inside, making sure to shut it behind him. He salutes the Commander. "Reporting as requested, Commander." Cobra Commander glances over. "Welcome, Bludd." Baroness glances over at Bludd, and smiles quickly. Major Bludd gives the Baroness a nod, then stands at attention, awaiting the Commander's direction. Cobra Commander says, "Come in. Sit down." Major Bludd takes a seat in the chair beside the Baroness'. Cobra Commander rasps, "I've been monitoring your activities since my return. I am impressed." Baroness sits quietly, for now. Her eyes are on the closed file in front of her, and a slight frown is on her face. She is contemplating 'Rose'. Major Bludd fights the urge to rub the slightly itchy healing wound on his left bicep. "Yes, Commander." Cobra Commander says, "It seems I have been contacted by this 'Rose' of whom you spoke." Major Bludd's expression betrays his surprise. He looks aside at the Baroness, then back to the Commander. "How'd she manage that?" he wonders aloud. Cobra Commander rasps, "She found me when I was hiding in Indianapolis." Cobra Commander says, "She appears to have some sort of interest in Cobra, and in the Baroness." Cobra Commander glances at the Eastern European Baroness rolls her eyes. Major Bludd also looks to the Baroness for a moment. "She's sneaky, that BAT Queen," he says, frowning. "No telling what she's up to." Cobra Commander says, "She apparently prepared some sort of takeover of Mexico. I want the Baroness and you to look over her plan and see if it's feasible." Baroness says softly, "If it works half as well as her plan to take control of the B.A.T.'s...." Major Bludd frowns at the Commander's words. He flicks a sideways glance at the Baroness at her comment, grunting his distaste. "I don't trust her, not one iota." Cobra Commander rasps, "Well, of course not. Neither do I. Even if her intentions are honorable, she is clearly insane." Cobra Commander says, "What I want to know is if we can take advantage of her attempted meddling." Baroness nods, "We can look into her plans, and machinations... I'm sure we can have a report ready in a couple of days." Major Bludd rests his right arm on the back of his chair. "She set up a takeover ... for Cobra? What's she want in return? She don't work fer charity, I'm sure." Cobra Commander rasps, "She... targeted the both of you. I trust you both to look into this in terms of how it can work for Cobra, and not waste energy on revenge." Cobra Commander rasps, "Her motives are a mystery to me, but I agree that they are unlikely to be altruistic." Major Bludd sits up. "Targeted us?" Baroness shakes her head, "Oh, revenge will be secondary... however, if we take her plans, and make them work for us, without her getting whatever it is she wanted, that is revenge, in its own way...." Did she just say she'd wait on her Revenge? Is she sick? "I don't like it," Bludd says. "She's setting up the dinner table for us, but when we come to sit down for a meal ... she'll find some way o' makin' us look like fools, or worse." Cobra Commander nods. "I agree that is a possibility. I trust that if this turns out to be a trap, the two of you will find a way to turn it to our advantage, if only for the glimpse it gives us into the mind of our erstwhile 'ally.'" "How exactly did she 'target' us?" Bludd asks, glancing at the Baroness. "We gotta watch out for bombs in our breakfast cereal or somethin'?" He smirks. "She is not an ally, Commander. No matter what, she, although, I doubt she is really even a she. May not be a He. It very well could be a Cybertronian..., But, I doubt she can be believed when she says she is an ally of ours. She is in this for her own benefit. I don't know what she gains by our control of Mexico, or even our embarrassment, if it turns out to be a trap.... But if it appears, even for an instant, that her plans are a trap, I will recommend against using her plans, or even attempting to turn them to our benefit." Cobra Commander nods. "He or she directed Mexican forces against you while you were in Mexico, Bludd, and it seems much of the plan was geared to humiliating you, Baroness." Baroness frowns, "Humiliating me?" Cobra Commander rasps, "Yes. Perhaps to show that no one should lead Cobra but me? As I said, she seems rather unhinged. If you two determine the plans are unfeasible, we will abandon them. As I said, your current activities have priority." Baroness nods, ever so slightly. Major Bludd frowns for a moment, then looks up at the Commander. "D'you have any timetable for her activity against my people in Mexico?" he asks, one hand grasping the arm of his chair a bit too tightly. Cobra Commander taps the thick folder that he gave the Baroness. "This is all of the information I was given. I trust the Baroness can follow up and confirm." Major Bludd nods tightly. "Yes, sir." He looks at the Baroness. "We'll deconstruct her plans for Mexico and give you a full report, Commander." Baroness nods, "Hopefully, it will not take too long." Cobra Commander nods. "I may be hiring an expert to accompany you in the field. An outside talent." Cobra Commander rasps, "A Baroness needs a Baron, after all, and obviously Destro can no longer be trusted... if he ever could." "Outside talent?" Bludd gazes on his commander with skepticism. "Who's that, then?" Baroness lets the Major ask the question that was on her mind. Cobra Commander says, "All in good time, Baroness. I will speak with you further about it soon." Major Bludd glances to the folder. "Looks like we've got our work cut out for us, eh?" Baroness nods, "Very well, Commander." She glances at the Major, and shrugs, ever-so-slightly. She than looks at the file, a slight frown on her face, o O (I don't *need* a Baron. If I did, I would have gotten married a long time ago... Now the Commander is arranging a Baron for me?) Cobra Commander rasps, "Let me know what you uncover. And keep up the good work." :GAME: Cobra Commander FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Extreme difficulty. :GAME: Cobra Commander PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Cobra Commander says, "Have any of you made contact with an agent named Nightfall?" "I haven't, Commander," Bludd replies. GAME: Cobra Commander PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Cobra Commander hms. "No matter. I was thinking of doing some additional outsourcing, but this is a matter I may have to keep in-house." Baroness remains quiet, looking at the file. Cobra Commander looks to Bludd. "How are Cobra Island's current defenses? With the renewal of attacks, we can expect a response soon." "Pretty well shored up, Commander," Bludd responds. "I've been running the infantry troops through some of my training regimens and they're handling it well." Aside from the lumps he sent back from Colombia in the first place for their inability to be soldiers... "I plan to institute a heightened maintenance and drilling plan with all vehicular units - land, sea, and air - to make sure they're up to snuff." Cobra Commander nods. "Very well. I trust your expertise in this matter. For the time being, I will be remaining here in Broca Beach." "If the Joes come to the Island spoiling for a fight," Bludd grins, sitting forward in his chair, "they'll get one they won't soon forget." He sits back again. "Understood, sir." Cobra Commander rasps, "Excellent. Excellent. I wish to lay low for the time being... let the Joes wonder where I am and what I'm up to. I would like the two of you not to name 'Broca Beach' as such on even secure channels, by the way, however. I trust our Tele-Vipers, but no form of communication is completely secure." Major Bludd nods. "Understood. Very wise. We'll find another way to refer to it if it's necessary." Cobra Commander rasps, "I'm sure the Baroness can come up with a suitable alias... preferably one that isn't an anagram of Cobra." Major Bludd chuckles. "No, no, I sincerely hope not. Something that has nothing to do with Cobra or beaches or anything." He pauses, snickering. "Something completely silly. No one would take it seriously." Baroness smirks, "We'll just call it Hellhole. To be honest, it has always been too humid for me here, but, that is what makes it such a wonderful hiding place. No one expects us to be hiding in a humid, smelly beach front town." Cobra Commander nods. "Of course. Hellhole it is." Major Bludd laughs. "It's New Jersey. Of course it smells bad." Cobra Commander's eyes narrow, but he refrains from further comment on the topic of New Jersey. Major Bludd grins over at the Baroness, missing the Commander's change of expression. Baroness shakes her head slightly at the Major. Cobra Commander mutters to himself, "... is such... paradise..." Baroness mutters to Major Bludd, "The Commander lived in Jersey, when he was younger..." Major Bludd raises an eyebrow, looking from the Baroness to the Commander and back. He sits back in his chair and shrugs, offering no further commentary on the quality of life in New Jersey. Cobra Commander rasps, "ANYWAY, I'd prefer the Joes not find out about this base, obviously. Use inconspicuous transport to and from the area when you arrive to report." Major Bludd sits up a bit straighter in his chair. "Yes, Commander." Baroness nods, Lears.... Much less inconspicuous than Night Ravens. Cobra Commander rasps, "I'll have the airport reopened for domestic flights. Obviously direct flights from Cobra Island would raise eyebrows." "Better to do multiple hops," Bludd muses aloud. He's familiar with inconspicuous travel methods. Baroness frowns, ever so slightly, "Of course." She hates flying commercial, even in First Class. Cobra Commander says, "The Techno-Vipers are getting the monorail back up to speed, so you should have other options soon as well." Major Bludd smiles. "Ah, good. Europe's got the right idea on mass transit, y'know," he adds. "Train right downstairs in Schiphol airport in Amsterdam. Y'c'n hop th' TGV right across the continent." Baroness sighs, "Whatever happened to a good, old fashioned, LEAR Jet?" Cobra Commander rasps, "Enough of this. I'm sure the two of you will make due somehow." Major Bludd smirks at the Baroness. "Come down outta yer high castle sometime, yer majesty, an' live life a little." Baroness forces a smile, "Of course, Commander, Anything for the Glory of Cobra." Cobra Commander glances from one of his officers to the other, hooded expression unreadable. Baroness is a Noble Woman! You want me to take a TRAIN???? :P Major Bludd says, "LOL!" Baroness says, "Or fly COMMERCIAL? Like... Ummm... That is SOOOOOOOOO Beneath me! Don't you know?? I am BARONESS Anastasia DeCobray! :P" Cobra Commander lol The smile fades slowly from Bludd's face, and he sits quietly, shifting his gaze to the Commander. Baroness changes the subject, "All right, Commander. The priority is still the Fort Hood and Gitmo Raids, correct? Mexico is secondary?" Cobra Commander says, "Correct. Our current plans continue unabated." Baroness nods, "Do you have a preference? Our Comrades that may be in custody, or the Joe Base?" Cobra Commander rasps, "Who is currently amongst those captured?" Baroness lists off some operatives, but no one that is really highly ranked. Major Bludd drums his fingertips together, pondering the Guantanamo raid. Cobra Commander frowns. "Unless you feel we need the personnel, I would make the Joe base a higher priority. We can rescue our captured troops while the Joes are licking their wounds and burying their dead." "So you really have the base's location?" Bludd asks. Cobra Commander looks to the Baroness for her answer. Baroness nods, "No one at Guantanamo really strikes me as a high priority. Before I was able to confirm Fort Hood as the Pit's location, Guantanamo seemed to be the best next move, but, with the confirmation, Fort Hood is a better Target. Too many times, wounded were transported from Battle, to Fort Hood, and too many times, G.I. Joe Aircraft returned to Fort Hood, after Combat with our Forces, and also, since I began to suspect, we have watched numerous Joe Missions begin at Fort Hood, and many Joe personnel, including Scarlett, Duke, and many others, have been seen in Killeen, Texas." Major Bludd shakes his head, clucking his tongue. "They're gettin' sloppy." Cobra Commander rasps, "They will pay for their arrogance." "I'll set aside my Guantanamo plans and focus on prepping for Fort Hood, then," Bludd says. Cobra Commander rasps, "I'll expect great things, Major." Baroness nods, "With a few more raids, we can thin the American forces out a little more... than, when we attack Fort Hood... It will only be the Joes able to defend the Pit. The one problem I foresee, is that Fort Hood is also home to the First Army Division, III Corps... And the 1st Calvary Division, and 3rd Armored Calvary Regiment. Their Materials are always ready for war. Apaches, Tanks... And the 69th Air Defense Artillery Brigade's Patriot Missiles and Triple A Guns will need to be bombed, or sabotaged before we go in." Cobra Commander rasps, "Obviously, no resources need be spared in targeting Joe headquarters." "We oughta send in a sapper," Bludd suggests, "or insert a covert operative who can take things out before we arrive with the main force." Baroness nods, "Firefly and Storm Shadow, with a group of Night Creepers?" Major Bludd shrugs. "Don't see why not." Cobra Commander rasps, "See if you can get a hold of both of them." Baroness nods, "Storm Shadow shouldn't be too hard. Firefly... He is more problematic, but he should answer his email." Major Bludd mutters, "He'd better, if he wants a job." Cobra Commander rasps, "You are authorized to offer a sizable bonus for this mission. And direct Storm Shadow that should he have the opportunity to kill General Colton without endangering the mission, he is to take that chance." Baroness nods, "I'll let him know." Personally, Baroness just wants these missions over, and the Commander back on the Island, so she can once again concentrate solely on the Intelligence issues. She is sure there are things slipping through the cracks, hopefully her Exec is catching them. Major Bludd says, "You'll send me the appropriate Intel on the target, I presume, Baroness?" Cobra Commander looks to his intelligence chief Baroness nods, "Of course. We'll sit down and go over everything. And if you need anything, ask. I'll make sure the entire file on Fort Hood is available to you as well." Cobra Commander rasps, "Good. I would so love to join in the assault. To kill General Colton with my bare hands... I came so close in Ohio..." The Commander wanders off track a moment as he fantasizes murdering his enemies. Major Bludd smiles a wicked smile. "S'good t'take out a top-level Joe," he drawls, recalling a scene from long ago. Cobra Commander nods, snapping back to reality. Baroness remains quiet, herself not one to plan the death of any one Joe in particular... other than, of course, Snake-Eyes. Cobra Commander rasps, "Soon you will have your chance to up your total. Do you still keep the dog tags of those you kill personally?" Major Bludd chuckles darkly. "Only the ones who rate," he says, grinning. "It'd weight a thousand pounds if I kept all of 'em!" Bludd laughs. Baroness shakes her head, "Trophies…" "Ain't just the Joes I keep," Bludd clarifies, "though they're me favourites." Cobra Commander rasps, "It's good to take pride in your work." "If there's nothin' further, Commander," Bludd says, "I'd like t'get back to the Island and get to work on the raid planning." Cobra Commander nods. "Of course." He stands. Cobra Commander rasps, "You are dismissed. Report to be regularly on your progress." Baroness says nothing, what can she say? Intel work lays the foundation for everything else, but who gets all the credit? The people who kills the Joes. Major Bludd rises, offering the Commander a salute. "Understood, Commander." Cobra Commander returns the salute. "Carry on, Major." Cobra Commander remains standing until Major Bludd has left the room. Major Bludd gives the Baroness a nod in farewell and lets himself out of the office. Baroness returns the nod, and remains seated, quietly. Cobra Commander waits until the door is closed, and turns to retrieve another file. Cobra Commander rasps, "I have another project for you, if I may have another moment of your time." Baroness looks at the Commander, "Commander? I trust the remark earlier, about a Baron, for my Baroness, was not a suggestion that you have arranged a marriage?" Now that the Major is out of the room, she lays the full effect of her almost 40 years of friendship... well, sometimes more, sometimes less than friendship, with the Commander, on the table. She tries to make this into a less formal situation, letting them both relax with the formalities. Cobra Commander chuckles behind his mask. Cobra Commander rasps, "That is the project of which I speak. And, no, it does not involve an arranged marriage." Baroness sighs in relief, "Good. I was barely able to wiggle out of a marriage to James..." She shakes her head, and than gives her full attention to the Commander, "Although, if it makes Destro think I am letting someone into his place in my life, that I could accept." She smiles, and than continues, "But, you were saying, old friend?" Yes, play up the friendship; get his mind off of any possibility that she might have overstepped herself when she spoke earlier, out of turn. Cobra Commander slides a smaller, slimmer folder towards the Baroness. Cobra Commander seems amused by the situation, and by the Baroness's suddenly chummy manner. Cobra Commander says, "This identity has its uses, but also its baggage." Baroness opens the folder, and looks inside. Inside is a dossier on a Baron Ironblood, international terrorist. Baroness starts reading the file, glancing at the Commander briefly, "Baron Ironblood...?" Cobra Commander rasps, "Yes. International terrorist. Not known to many, but with quite a reputation if you dig enough." Baroness nods slightly, "I see." She continues reading the file slowly, "Someone who want me to recruit into our group, or someone you've already had contact with?" Cobra Commander chuckles. "Someone you are going to help me create. Cobra Commander rasps, "I want this information insinuated into databases and paper files in intelligence agencies all over the world. Forgeries of decades-old reports, long forgotten. A man who disappeared decades ago, only now making reappearance." Baroness chuckles softly, "I see. As an Alternate Identity for yourself, I take it? So you can come out from behind the mask, and no one will know it is you?" Cobra Commander stands, and walks over to a closet. Opening the door, he reveals a suit of armor matching that worn by the agent in the dossier. Cobra Commander looks back, a smile in his voice. "Exactly. This identity, as I said, has its uses, but is too distracting for field command. I wish to join you in the field in a guise less renowned." Baroness nods, "I will begin work on it. Starting with the lesser agencies first. I know how to get it into the CIA, DIA, and G.I. Joe files. Since the Joes piggy back the D.I.A. and C.I.A. files, once we get it into one of theirs, it is in all three databases... And all we have to do is have someone slip it into a set of old files to be entered into the Online Database. They are slowly copying Old Hardcopy into the Online Database...." She frowns, "The SVU is a little more difficult, they have all their files copied over... the same with the Mossad... Most lesser agencies have completed their Hardcopy to Computer switchover, but it is possible to find some boxes, perhaps, that were missed..." She smiles, "Not to worry, I'll handle it personally; I'll make sure no one in Cobra has any idea of what I am doing... No one outside of Cobra either." Cobra Commander says, "Excellent. I trust you implicitly in this matter." Cobra Commander closes the closet door for now. "I appreciate your discretion, as always, Baroness. I will leave you to your work." Baroness nods once, as if she expected nothing less. She slips the file folder into her briefcase, and than stands up, "Of course Commander. I will begin work on all we have discussed immediately." Cobra Commander rasps, "Excellent. Keep me informed of your progress." Baroness nods, "Of course. I'll contact you on the encrypted frequencies, rather than open channels, most likely. I don't like the possibilities of the Joes tracking you here, even if our networks are supposed to be secure." Cobra Commander nods. "Very good. Have a safe trip back, Baroness. I look forward to hearing from you soon." Baroness nods, "I should have some progress for you in less than 24 hours. At least on the Ironblood situation." Cobra Commander nods again. 'Spectacular. You are dismissed." He nearly joins the Baroness in her chummy tone, his voice as warm as it's likely to get while he's wearing the hood. Baroness heads towards the door, smiling briefly, charmingly, at the Commander, before stepping through the door. She thinks it is time she starts playing Destro and the Commander off one another again. Yes. LOG ENDS Category:2010 Category:Logs